Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 99
This issue was cover-dated October 2013 and cost £4.50 Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : In the light of disappointing figures Associate Editor Matthew Castle looks to 3DS to see how Nintendo plans to turn Wii U's fortunes around. Mouthpiece - Takashi Iizuka - 2 pages (10-11) : Mr Sonic himself tells us how Wii U is rebooting the series and why Big the Cat getting his very own fishing game is always a possibility. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : The Wii U continues its post-E3 march towards global gaming supremacy. MiiVerse MiiPlaza - 2 pages (20-21) : Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (22-23) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Legends - 2 pages (24-25) *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (Wii) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (24) *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (25) ONM Rant - 2 pages (26-27) : Tropical Freeze: This is Hardcore - Alex Jones Network - 2 pages (28-29) *Miiverse (Online) - 5 stars - 1 page (28) *Fire Emblem: Awakening Xenologues - 4 stars - 1 page (29) Smash Update - 2 pages (30-31) : Picking through the month's Super Smash Bros. news, with a little help from our friends... Features The Link Between Games - 8 pages (34-41) : A trio of Zelda adventures sit in the hands of one man. ONM meets the Zelda series' second son to talk about his defining role at the heart of Nintendo's greenest pastures. Indie, I Love You! 20 games that'll define Wii U's eShop - 6 pages (60-65) Previews Pokemon X & Y (3DS) - Chris Schilling - 4 pages (44-47) Sonic Lost World (Wii U / 3DS) - Joe 'Supersonic' Skrebels - 2 pages (48-49) The Lego Movie Videogame (Wii U / 3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (50) Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (51) Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Wii U) - Andy Kelly - 2 pages (52-53) Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know (Wii U / 3DS) - Alex Dale - 1 page (54) Regular Show: Mordecai & Rigby in 8-Bit Land (3DS eShop) - Alex Dale - 1 page (55) Previews Round-Up - 2 pages (56-57) : LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, Gaist Crusher, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, One Piece: Romance Dawn, Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies, Mushibugyo Reviews The Wonderful 101 : Even Platinum fans will be surprised with this. Played with patience and a willingness to learn, this isn't just the most surprising game on Wii U - it's the best. DuckTales Remastered : While far from being a bad game, DuckTales Remastered is a huge missed oppurtunity and a sad day for fans who were expecting so much more. Steamworld Dig: A Fistful of Dirt : Well, this is a real adventure. Few other eShop games are as ambitious or as intelligent about how to achieve their goals on the required smaller scale. Splinter Cell: Blacklist : Like the world's darkest buffet, Blacklist ''offers a lot to choose from, but al of it seems a tad undercooked. This is almost always good, but very rarely great. Cloudberry Kingdom : Infinite level design for £8 you say? It's certainly a bargain and is way better than a computer-sculpted platformer has any right to be. Disney's Planes : Tolerably mundane, which, we guess is a victory of sorts, ''Disney's Planes is a bland, forgettable tie-in for what looks like a bland, forgettable film. Earthbound : A genuine original, EarthBound may not have the cultral cachet of, say, Final Fantasy, but it's an enduring classic that is quite unlike any other. Attack of the Friday Monsters: A Tokyo Tale : It might not involve you too often, but there's a subtlety of theme and a sense of personality here that is matched by almost nothing else on 3DS. Rayman Legends : Rufus Hound can stick his weapon inventory up his bum: this is what the GamePad is for and an incredible platformer to boot. Football Up 3D : Little attention to detail, egregious bugs and the weirdest commentator ever put paid to a promising idea. Robot Rescue 3D : Equal parts tough and rough: a rescue mission never felt quite so much like the suicide equivalent. Shantae : Interesting from creative, design and historical perspectives, but most importantly, it's great. Star Wars Pinball : Well, that's a bonus: the world's best non-videogame arcade game sim finally stops asking us to put more coins in. Planes : At least this knows its market. A little 'un with an old DS may get the requisite enjoyment, but no one else will. Mystery Case Files: Ravenhearst : Never steps far outside its comfort zone, loses sight of what it is or makes you want to play more than you have to. Continue The making of... Pikmin 3 - 4 pages (92-95) Rewind: Lemmings - Alex Dale - 4 pages (96-99) How to... Kill Everything you meet in Pikmin 3 - 2 pages (100-101) How to... Make Sense of The Wonderful 101 - 2 pages (102-103) The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (104-105) *Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo eShop - 1 page (108) *Nintendo Wii - 1 page (110) *Nintendo DS - 1 page (111) FAQs... *Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (109) Official Nintendo Magazine Animal Crossing Diary - 2 pages (112-113) : The monthly goings-on in Chansted, CoolTown, The Void and CENSORED Official Nintendo Magazine Animal Crossing Gallery - 1 page (114) : Share your favourite moments from your alternate life as the cartoon mayor of animal town Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Ben Griffin, Andy Kelly , Simon Parkin , Chris Schilling External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews